The present disclosure is directed to improved docking and undocking mechanisms for remote devices. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to docking and undocking mechanisms for remote devices, such as touch pads (or “touch boards”), keyboards and other suitable devices configured to be securely attached to, and removed from, a fixture in a vehicle cabin, such as a center console, an armrest or armrest extension.
The use of touch-based surfaces as part of a vehicle's electronic system has grown in popularity over recent years. Originally popularized on laptops, touch pads became a powerful tool for navigating through computer-based operating systems and GUI-based applications. As touch screen technology for computers and portable computers developed, tactile-based interfaces have become highly sought-after features by users. Touch-screen interfaces for items such as GPS systems and automotive entertainment systems are popular features and are enjoyed by millions of user.
Conventional tactile-based surfaces, such as touch screens, have the drawback of needing to be located in or near the dashboard in order to allow a user to see and interface with the surface. This typically requires a user, such as a driver or passenger, to perform an extended reach to be able to touch the screen. Recently, automotive manufacturers have researched the use of controllers, such as joysticks or touch pads, to be positioned nearer to the driver in order to shorten the reach for interfacing with vehicle electronics.
More recently, automotive manufacturers have researched the use of removable keypads, in order to allow the keypad to be drawn even closer to a user in a non-driving condition, or shared with other passengers in the vehicle, allowing them to interface with vehicle electronics from a distance. However, the docking mechanisms used for securing the keypad to the dashboard or center console have been somewhat crude, and rely on conventional mechanical latching to hold the keypad in place. While the mechanical latches, which typically comprise plastic or metal fasteners, snaps, tangs, fingers, and the like, are good at securing keypads into a docking base, they are awkward for inserting, and especially awkward for removing the keypads from the face of the dashboard or console.